


As You Wish

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grace Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wall Sex, cas blows stuff up when he cums, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Valentine's Day, Dean wants to do something more traditional. Cas would rather snuggle in bed all day watching movies. They somehow manage a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

Valentine’s Day started with a fight.

Dean awoke with a million ideas spinning around in his head, plans for how to make this the best day ever and let Castiel know how loved he was. Not that the angel wasn’t aware of how much Dean loved him, of course: They’d literally crossed worlds for each other, killed for each other, saved each other.  And all of that was _before_ they’d realized they also happened to be in love.

For Dean, this was the day to celebrate all of that.

Castiel, it seemed, disagreed.

“Cas, let me go you shithead. We have a lot to do today.”

“No.”

“C’mon man, it’s Valentine’s Day! We’re supposed to do couple things.”

“Snuggling is a couple thing.”

“It’s a _boring_ couple thing.”

Castiel grunted and gripped him tighter. This was one of those (notably few) times when Dean resented the guy’s super strength. Normally he wouldn’t object to spooning at all, but today was different. Today they had shit to _do_ together.

Ignoring Dean’s protests, Cas kept his arms locked tightly around the hunter’s chest, pulling him back against his body like a goddamn octopus. There was one thing and one thing only that would break that iron grip, and to be honest Dean was loath to use it. They were grown men, for Christ’s sake.

Still, desperate times and all that.

“Castiel, I will fucking _tickle_ you if you don’t let go of me right now.”

An angry huff of breath hit the back of Dean’s neck at that. “Don’t be such a child.”

“Let me go or I swear I’ll do it.”

With another grunt, Castiel moved his arms so Dean could roll out of bed.  Rather than following the hunter, however, Cas burrowed deeper into the blankets and covered his head with a pillow.

Dean sighed. “Dude. Breakfast.”

“I don’t want any.” said Cas, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Bullshit, it’s your favorite meal of the day. _And_ you get to eat it with me.”

“I like coffee, not the actual meal.”

That gave Dean an idea, so he shrugged and left the room.

-O-

Sure enough, not ten minutes later a slightly grumpy voice called out through the bunker: “Dean did you make coffee?”

“Yep. But I’m not bringing it to you so you have to get out of bed if you want any.” Dean snickered and looked at Sam, who was sitting on the other side of the table reading a newspaper and completely ignoring his brother. Honestly, Dean couldn’t blame him.

A few muffled swears, a thump like someone had thrown something soft against a wall, and eleven stomping footsteps later, Castiel appeared in the kitchen doorway. He was completely nude and looked angry as hell.

“That wasn’t fair.” he mumbled grumpily, squinting in the morning sunlight. Dean laughed.

Unfortunately, Sam took the opportunity to look up at that moment, and when he caught an eyeful of Cas in all his naked glory he choked on his orange juice and cried out, “What the—CAS!”

“Yes?”

“Put some freaking clothes on, I’m _right here_.” Sam was staring avidly into his eggs and turning redder with every passing second. “It’s fine when you and Dean are alone but this is awkward, dude.”

“The human body is offensive to you?”

“ _Dean_ , tell him to—“

“All right, all right,” Dean took pity on his brother and decided enough was enough. This was a regular debate Sam and Cas had, because the latter had been walking around the bunker naked for a few years now, and while Dean obviously didn’t object to it, he did feel a bit bad for his brother. “Cas, put some boxers on or something. The red ones that are a little bit too tigh—“

“DEAN!”

“Fine, put a t-shirt on too.”

Cas shrugged and went back into the bedroom, completely unfazed by the exchange.

Sam was shooting Dean a glare so scathing the latter could almost feel it on his skin, but he didn’t care. Cas’ body was freakin’ _awesome_ , so Dean could hardly blame the guy for wanting to show it off. Plus, Cas kind of had a point: it was just a body, right? They all had them, what was the big deal?

When Castiel reemerged from the bedroom a few minutes later and gratefully accepted his coffee, Dean spared no time in kissing him so passionately that Sam left the room in disgust.

-O-

“So what are we going to do today?”

Castiel didn’t look up from his bagel, and answered the question so nonchalantly it was as though he’d already planned it out. “I don’t see why we can’t just stay in bed all day and watch animal documentaries.”

Dean sniggered. “That’s pretty boring, Cas.”

“No it’s not,” countered the angel. “Animals are very interesting—“

“Pfft.”

“—and we would probably be having sex through most of it anyway.”

“Better, but I still like my idea more.”

“What’s your idea?”

Dean took a deep breath. This wasn’t really his area, but he and Cas had been together for a while now and he wanted to do this right. “Let’s have a traditional one, for once. Last year we hunted a succubus, and the year before that we drank shitty beer and watched hockey. I want this year to be… real.”

“Those years were real. I enjoyed them.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t it be more fun to do something else? Something like what other couples do?”

“I’m an angel and you kill monsters for a living. We are hardly like other couples.”

Growing frustrated, Dean said, “Look, I just want to give you a special day, ok? I want you to know how much I love you, Cas. And yeah I know you already know, but just – just let me dote on you a little bit, dude. We don’t do that enough.”

Castiel looked up from his bagel with surprise in his eyes. He leaned across the table to wipe a piece of jelly off the corner of Dean’s mouth before saying quietly, “You don’t let me dote on you either.”

“Right!” Dean said excitedly. That had been easier than he’d thought it would be. “Exactly – and that’s why we should take this opportunity to do it _right_.”

“Okay,” said Cas slowly, chewing his bagel with a thoughtful expression. “We can do the traditional things. But I also want to snuggle and have sex.”

Dean chuckled. “Sounds good to me, man. We’ll work that in there somehow.”

-O-

They spent the day in bed, like Castiel had wanted. There were sloppy hand jobs and languid kisses and _plenty_ of snuggling, but Dean flat-out refused to watch animal documentaries.

_“No, Cas, we’re gonna watch a GOOD movie. Like ‘The Princess Bride.’”_

_“That sounds terrible.”_

_“Don’t you ever say that again, this movie is perfect.”_

And so they had watched “The Princess Bride” and Castiel spent most of it asking Dean how someone could possibly make themselves immune to a certain type of poison and if having six fingers would make foreplay more interesting. He didn’t seem to understand most of the humor, but he still laughed whenever Dean did, apparently just because he wanted to. Dean thought that was pretty corny, but he didn’t complain. Cas’ laugh was awesome.

As daylight faded, Dean disentangled himself from Cas and left him to watch “Batman Begins” with Sam. He had a few things he still needed to do.

-O-

“Dean – are these _coffee-flavored chocolates_?”

The hunter shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He knew he shouldn’t have gone “all out” the way he had. They had talked about it and they’d agreed to do _some_ of the traditional stuff, but this was just ridiculous. He moved to snatch the chocolates away from Castiel.

“Yeah but it’s cool, I can return them, I was being stupid—“

“No!” Cas said sharply, gazing down at the bright red box in his hands. He seemed genuinely awed by the gift, as though afraid he might be dreaming that it was real. That was enough to make Dean want to give him the other shit too, even if it was stupid.

“I, uh,” he sputtered, awkwardly holding the other two items behind his back. “I also got you these.” He handed over a gigantic teddy bear and a bouquet of Chrysanths (Cas’ favorite) like they might catch fire if they were in his hands for too long.

“Is all of this for _me_?!” Castiel gasped in disbelief, cradling the gifts in his arms delicately.

“Yeah dude. I told you I wanted to dote on you.”

Cas’ face literally seemed to light up with joy, and he very nearly dropped them all as he tackled Dean for a sloppy kiss. As he pulled away, however, the happiness seemed to shatter and fall away from his features, and he said in a distant voice, “I didn’t get you anything.”

“Hey, no, come on that’s not fair,” Dean soothed, running a hand through the angel’s hair. “You don’t have any money, and you didn’t know this was what we do. Besides the obvious fact that I don’t even need this shit because you make my life awesome, and you couldn’t give me anything better than that anyway.”

Cas smiled. “You’ve gotten sappy.”

“Shut up.”

“It isn’t a bad thing.”

“I’m taking the presents back.”

“No!” Castiel cried, then blushed as he realized how childish he sounded. “No. I like them.”

Grinning, Dean said “Good.”

-O-

When they were getting dressed up for dinner Dean had to help Cas with the bowtie.

As he leaned in and adjusted it for him, the motion felt eerily similar to the time nearly seven years ago when he did the same while informing Castiel that humans lie. He chuckled to himself at the irony of it as he looked the angel up and down and told him he looked great. Kissing him softly on the cheek, Dean was grateful for those seven years of getting to know his best friend.

“I love you.”

Truer words never did come out of a human’s mouth.

-O-

The restaurant Cas had chosen was fancy schmancy, and as they sat there surrounded by chattering couples Dean couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. And this time it wasn’t because he was having a romantic dinner with a dude. He’d gotten over that long ago.

“This is really weird.” he said shiftily, eyeing the tailcoats on the waiters with disproving apprehension.

“Why?” asked Cas, not looking up from his menu.

“I don’t know. I just feel out of place. And this damn tux isn’t helping.”

“You look beautiful.”

“Cut it out.”

“It’s true.”

“Yeah, yeah, ok,” Dean felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but something like molten gold was bubbling happily in his stomach, and it wasn’t the champagne. “Any idea what you’re gonna order?”

“No.” said Cas lightly, frowning at the gigantic trifold. “They don’t seem to have any burgers.”

Laughing quietly, Dean said, “A place like this probably won’t have a burger, dude. Why? Did you want one?”

“Yes.”

“Well why didn’t you say so? Waiter – check please!”

-O-

They wore their tuxedos into Biggerson’s and Dean felt even _more_ out of place.

It was in a good way this time, though. This was familiar territory with a few weird things thrown into the mix. But he was a hunter: weird was something he could deal with. Especially when the hottest angel in the garrison was sitting across from him slurping on a milkshake.

“How’s your burger?”

“Perfect. How’s yours?”

“Perfect.”

-O-

Unsurprisingly, the tuxes didn’t stay on for long.

Sam apparently had the good sense to go out tonight, because when they arrived back at the bunker he wasn’t around. They wasted no time in ripping each other’s clothes off and tumbling into bed.

But Dean didn’t want this to be like every other time (not that those had been bad – far from it), he wanted this to be _special_. “Hey Cas,” he panted against the angel’s neck.

“Mmf?”

“What if we shook things up? Did this against a wall?”

Castiel drew away and looked at him searchingly. “As you wish.”

Dumbfounded, Dean sputtered. “Did you just—“

“Yes.”

“Holy fuck I love you.”

-O-

Looking back, Dean could honestly say it was one of the best nights of his life.

Cas shoved him against a wall, pinning him there with one hand and lifting him up with the other. Super strength was useful when it wasn’t being used for evil, Dean decided as he wrapped his legs around the angel’s waist easily. Kissing ferociously, with wandering hands and eager tongues, Dean’s mind went fuzzy and numb. Castiel was pressing against him, grinding their hips together and gasping deliciously into his ear. Dean swore he almost came right then and there.

Still pressed between Cas and the wall, Dean reached a hand down to grasp his cock, but received a swift bite and a growled “no” from Castiel, so he refrained. Whining in the back of his throat, Dean tried to compensate by gripping the angel’s ass and pulling him closer. In response, Castiel grabbed both of the hunter’s wrists and pinned them to the wall over his head.

“Cas — Cas please let me — let me touch—“

“You can touch when I say you can.”

Groaning, Dean tossed his head back against the wall in frustration. Castiel took the opportunity to paint a bruise into the hunter’s neck, drawing another moan from his throat. Dean wrapped his legs more securely around the angel’s waist, allowing Cas to use his other hand to grab the lube from their bedside table.

Cas had gotten good at this over the years, that was for sure. He popped the cap off the lube with a deft flick of his fingers and warmed it in his hands a little before reaching for Dean’s hole. The first digit burned a little as usual, but Cas went slow and gentle and kissed him hard enough to distract him from the mild pain. When he was ready, the second finger sank into his tight heat and both of them moaned together.

Leaning down to suck on one of Dean’s nipples, Castiel hummed and inserted a third finger. Dean was panting, something he would have found embarrassing in front of anyone else, but not Cas. Never Cas.

“Babe, come on – I need you—“

“One more minute, Dean.”

“I can’t do a minute – I need you inside me _now_ , Cas—“

Castiel let go of Dean’s hands, allowing them to wander into his hair and massage his scalp. Castiel moaned as Dean pulled a little, running his fingers through the thick locks soothingly. He ran his hands down the angel’s face, to his shoulders, and finally his chest. Dean massaged the angel’s nipples with his thumbs just as Cas brushed the hunter’s prostate gently with the tip of a finger.

A grunt from Cas, a gasp from Dean, and a delighted, shuddering breath for both of them. “Now, Cas. Please.”

Castiel brushed his fingers over the spot again, and this time Dean actually cried out. “Oh fuck— Castiel now, now now now please now—“

“Now what, Dean?”

“Don’t fuck with me, just fuck me oh my god—“

Smiling mischievously, Cas lubed up his proudly erect cock and obliged the hunter.

Immediate fullness, that’s what Dean felt. Like every crack and crevice in his body had been sealed up with sunshine, like he was being glued together with warmth and light and happiness. Castiel threw his head back with pleasure as Dean’s fell forward into the angel’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, drinking each other in, before Castiel rolled his hips and Dean had to bite down on the guy’s shoulder to stop himself from making any embarrassing sounds.

“ _Thrust_ , Cas, you’re killing me here—“

In lieu of verbal response, Castiel shoved his hips forward harder, pinning Dean even more securely against the wall and hitting his prostate on the first time. It was pure luck, but Dean wouldn’t be caught dead complaining about it. Not when he was seeing stars.

Castiel pounded into him over and over, hitting that spot every time and making Dean throw his head back and fucking _wail_ at each one. He reached down to cup the angel’s ass again, kneading it between his fingers and pulling it forward so Cas would go harder.

“More, Cas, _more_ —“

“ _Dean_ —“

Panting, Cas reached his hand down to grip Dean’s leaking cock, twisting his wrist brutally and beautifully as he did so. Dean positively whimpered.

“Holy fuck, Cas if you do that I won’t last, please—“

But Castiel’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, his breathing heavier, and a slight tinny sound was starting to fill the room. He twisted his wrist again and Dean shuddered with pleasure, crying out as he did so. Making it last was evidently not the angel’s intention, which made Dean slightly disappointed. He didn’t want this to end.

“Cas, fuck, babe, I’m—“

The bastard timed it perfectly. He hit Dean’s prostate at the exact moment that he twisted his wrist around the hunter’s cock, and suddenly Dean’s orgasm was ripping through him like a tidal wave. Black dots danced behind his eyes and he shouted out Cas’ name with a sob.

His body buzzing and tingling slightly, Dean finally came to his senses a few seconds later to find that Cas was still pounding into him relentlessly, but not for long.

“Shut your eyes!”

Still in a dreamlike state, Dean gathered up enough of his wits to slam his eyelids closed. Just to be safe, Castiel placed a hand over them too, but Dean could still see angelic light shining through the cracks. The high pitched ring of Cas’ true voice filled the room along with the sounds of every light bulb in the room shattering. When it finally died down, Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s face and fell against the hunter in a sated, sticky heap.

Dean hugged him tightly and trailed kisses down the side of his neck while Castiel gathered himself. He was shaking and breathing heavily, but smiling into Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas?” the hunter kissed his cheek, rubbing his hands up and down his sides calmingly. “C’mon, let’s get into bed.”

“Mmm,”

Castiel pulled out of Dean at last, his softened cock slipping out easily. The hunter put his feet on the floor again, but immediately collapsed against Cas. Apparently Castiel hadn’t been expecting the added weight, because as Dean leaned against him he fell backwards onto the floor, Dean on top of him.

“Whoa! Dude, are you ok?”

“Of course.”

“Want to get up? I’m not hurting you, right?”

That made the angel laugh. “You couldn’t do that if you tried. And no, I would rather just lay here for a few minutes with you.”

Grinning, Dean buried his face in Cas’ chest, burrowing his nose into the guy’s neck happily. “So what do you think, round two in ten minutes?”

“Perfect.”

“Your angel mojo is officially the best thing ever. And I get to top this time.”

-O-

A few hours later, when the two of them were reduced to a panting heap of sticky limbs and sated smiles, they finally climbed into bed together. As usual, Castiel hogged all the blankets and Dean snuggled against him for warmth, his grace making his body seem a thousand degrees hotter than the average human’s. Even as they were drifting towards sleep, they were still exchanging lazy kisses.

“That was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had, Cas.”

Dean could feel the angel’s smile against the top of his head. “I feel the same way. Though I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

“Dude, are you kidding me? That was the best sex I’ve ever had! And, you know, I didn’t want anything anyway. Just you.”

“Well, you have me.”

Grinning, Dean kissed the angel’s chest and replied, “Yeah, I know. You’re awesome, Cas. I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa I wrote porn for the first time! Hope you all enjoyed it - and that you all have an absolutely wonderful Valentine's Day!


End file.
